School Life
by Souleatingotaku
Summary: Could the title be any more boring! Riza Hawkeye has successfully passed the first seventh grades of school without a major social life. What happens if she starts to develop a crush for a womanizing trouble maker and he might like her too? Royai, AU, sucky summary. Rated T for possible cussing.


**Disclaimer: I don`t own Fullmetal Alchemist, sadly.**

* * *

****It was a chilly autumn morning. Riza Hawkeye awoke in complete shock as her alarm clock woke her up. Her hand felt around until she felt the of button to shut off the ringing sensation. Still in a blurry daze, Riza climbed out of her satin bedsheets and opened her closet. Nothing very exciting stood out. She rummaged around a few shelves until she found her 'back-to-school' attire. Something simple and easy, a royal blue blouse with a black and blue striped hoodie. Also, Riza had bought acid washed skinny jeans and new blue converse. She brought her fresh, new clothes to the bathroom with a towel. She closed the door and took a shower. The warm water was refreshing and could wake anyone up. Then a thought popped into Riza`s young mind, _Roy`s in most of my classes this year. Again._ She scowled at the thought of the boy. He was a womanizer, despite their young age of 13. Always smirking and getting girls' attention.

**_Oh Riza, are you thinking about that cute boy again?_**Riza`s conscious said.

_He`s not cute! He always wants attention __**and **__he`s stupid and alway getting into trouble! _Riza protested.

_**Sure, sure. What if I told you that your just jealous?**_The voice playfully suggested.

_No I`m not! How would you know?_ Riza thought before turning off the shower.

_**Riza, do you hear yourself? Of course I would know! I`m basically you! Also, what if I told you that he was trying to get **__your __**attention half the time?**_The voice disappeared after that.

Riza heavily thought about that as she tugged on her clothing and left the steamy bathroom.

* * *

Riza's walk to school was a quiet one. She kicked a few stones lingering on the sidewalk until she approached the junior high school's large brick building. There were many students lingering on the front property as class was not in session yet. Riza walked around, adjusting her messenger bag on her shoulder. She scanned her amber eyes over the school, wondering if her best friend Rebecca was inside or not. Her question was answered as Rebecca came strolling up towards her with a large smile and a waving hand. Her black hair was secured in a high pony-tail which swayed effortlessly to the rythem of her footsteps.

"Hey Riza! Love the shirt!" Rebecca excitedly said.

"Thanks. Nice shoes." Riza gave a smile.

"Thanks! They were over priced when I last went shopping, but now they're like 50% off!" Rebecca twirled on her green flats.

"Cool." Riza looked in the distance.

Rebecca had no idea where her friend was looking, so she waved her hand in front of Riza's face.

"Hello? Don't space out on me!" She said, rather annoyed.

Riza pushed Rebecca's hand away. "I'm right here Becca." She began staring again without noticing.

Rebecca followed Riza's glance and her eyes stopped when she saw her blonde friend's target: a boy with dark hair and even darker eyes.

"Oooh, Riza, you never told me about this," Rebecca cooed.

Riza finally saw she was staring again and a faint rosy hue crept onto her cheeks. "What are you talking about?!"

"I never saw Roy as cute myself." Rebecca smirked.

"That's because your in love with _Jean_," Riza countered, making kissy faces at her friend.

"Shut up! Stop it!" Rebecca giggled, slightly blushing. "I wouldn't date that douche if my life depended on it."

"Sure," Riza sarcastically said.

The first bell had rung for classes as the friends departed for their homerooms. Riza walked down the hall and made a left into her homeroom. She decided to sit in the corner of the back in the room so she wouldn't be overly noticed. Then, she felt this weird pressure in her chest and her face heat up when she realized that someone had decided to sit next to her. She quickly regained her composure, not wanting to look like a big freak.

"Hey." Roy Mustang said to her.

"Hi." She answered. She tried to play it cool.

Before the young man could say anymore, the teacher walked into the class and the school year begun.

* * *

**I hope I did ok writing as them! I think I failed miserably. I actually have no idea what a junior high/middle school is like because where I live there aren't any! I also have never been to a high school, but I will be soon! Please review and tell me if I should make the rest!**

**-Vannah THE BOSS**


End file.
